1952
by Janna'Senpai
Summary: "Después de tanto tiempo, nuestros caminos se han cruzado. Tus lagrimas limpiaran todo el mal que hemos hecho, pero déjame advertirte que nunca estarás libre de mí." Dijo él, susurrante, mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo. [Oisuga/Sugoi]


Es que fue simplemente inevitable el que no llamara su atención, por lo que no tuvo más opción que empezar a seguirle, algo en él estaba mal y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo algo le atraía de esa manera.

Oh, aquél joven de extraña apariencia se deshizo de su capucha y se hicieron visibles tan claros y suaves cabellos, sólo que esta vez estaban desordenados. ¿Podría ser quién pensaba? ¿Tres años después había aparecido? El corazón de Oikawa quería salirse de su pecho, incluso su respiración se había vuelto más acelerada tanto que hasta se le dificultaba, como si le emoción y el miedo se mezclara hasta el punto de producirle deseos de llorar. ¿Molesto? ¿Por qué estaría? No tenía ninguna clase de resentimiento con él ya, toda esa tristeza ya era cosa de otro año.

No pudo más. Le tomó del brazo, así deteniendo su caminar y cuando este se giró pudo confirmarlo. — ...— Su mano tembló y en sus labios una torpe sonrisa se formaba. Tenía tantas preguntas, tanto que decir; pero lo primero de lo que se percatado era su demacrado estado. Donde sea que estaba, la había pasado muy mal.

El albino comenzó a llorar. ¿De felicidad? ¿De miedo? ¿Le reconocería? No pero podía dejarle ir ahora, claro que no. Le había encontrado y aunque le odiara, Oikawa se sentía muy emocionado al verlo, así sea que fuera por última vez. — Sug-... Kou-chan. — Entre más tiempo le miraba, más notaba lo mal que estaba. Estaba más delgado, su piel estaba astillada, y sus secos labios simbolizaban lo mal que estaba. ¿Qué había estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

— ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Tooru. — Y con su mano libre se deshizo de sus lentes. Posiblemente se trataba de eso.

Quería abrazarlo, llorar, quería hacer un sinfín de cosas. Pero el otro no reaccionaba como él esperaba.. — No sabes cuanto te extrañé. — Susurró, mientras que de su rostro comenzaron a caer pesadas lagrimas.

Sus impulsos pudieron más y le abrazó. Con bastante fuerza y aferrado a su espalda, no le dejaría ir. — Te extrañe mucho. — Su voz quebró. — ¿Tengo tiempo aún para protegerte?— Comentó. No olvida las palabras en aquella vieja estación, dijo que le protegería y seguiría siendo así.

Suga estaba en completo silencio, su cuerpo quedó paralizado, esa persona no lo dejaba ir, lo estaba lastimando, y con lo sensible que estaba ahora, las marcas de aquél agarre quedarían por un buen tiempo.

Aunque recordaba a Oikawa, había cambiado mucho, o quizás no tanto, pero dentro de la cabeza de Suga, si, habían sido tres años, por ende, ambos tenían veintidós años, pero él seguía siendo el mismo de sí, combinado con el terror que le tenía a todo el que se le acercara.

Sus lágrimas también comenzaron a caer con más fuerza cuando sintió los brazos de del castaños rodear su frágil cuerpo, escuchando todas las cosas extrañas que les decía.

"¡Suéltame, por favor! Me da miedo"; "¿Por qué no me dejas solo?" entre otras preces pasaban por su mente. ¿Pero y si lo lastimaba? No podía arriesgarse, así que sólo se mantenía callado. Eso si, no le devolvía el abrazo, sólo se quedaba ahí, quieto, temblando. Ahora mismo quería que alguien lo salve.

Juntó saliva, y finalmente pronunció unas palabras increíblemente dolientes, sollozos.

— Me está lastimando. Deténgase, por favor... — Comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás para soltarse, y así, salir corriendo.

Él aun no se percataba de que estaba lastimándole y seguramente no lo haría ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en todas las emociones sentidas en aquel comento; En sus propias emociones, por egoísta que llegara a sonar.

Estaba feliz y todos esos recuerdos de cosas que alguna vez hicieron pasaban por su cabeza una y otra vez. Ahora no importaban todos a su alrededor, quienes le miraban con cierto huroneo. — ¿Ah? — Al parecer el único animado había sido él, puesto que Suga, con desesperación trataba de escapar de él, como si se encontrara en un verdadero peligro.

Esas palabras sin duda le rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos. Ahora se sentía como el monstruo que le lastimaba, lo cual no era cierto, pero estaba tan asustado... ¿Había hecho algo mal? Incluso le había empujado con bastante fuerza para hacerlo apartar. Pero muy lejos de darse por vencido, volvió a colocar sus lentes y sin más comenzó a perseguirle. Si, parecía un completo demente o criminal yendo detrás del menor, y sin duda llamaba la atención, pero sólo corrió. No le perdería... No de nuevo. Los primeros meses sin él fueron una completa tortura y ahora con la oportunidad de volver a verle, ¿quién sería capaz de dejarlo ir?

— ¡KOU-CHAAAN! — Sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente. Hacerlo sería una simple pérdida de tiempo ahora. Su respiración terminó por hacerse bastante dificultosa, seguía siendo joven, pero ya no era lo mismo de antes. — ¡KOUSHI! — Exclamó, mucho más alto.

Finalmente lo alcanzó, y de su capucha lo tomó y tiró él de esta con fuerza. Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo nuevamente. Si, le volvió a abrazar de esa manera tan asfixiante. Le sentía mucho más bajo que antes, pero no era más porque él había crecido. — Kou-chan, no te vayas. No me hagas esto de nuevo. — Jadeó. — ¿No me recuerdas?, ¿No recuerdas cuántas veces hicimos el amor? ¿No recuerdas cuánto juré protegerte? — El chico cuando intentó reaccionar, ya se encontraba siendo sujetado, siendo aprisionado nuevamente.

Tragó saliva duramente y nuevamente iba a plañir. —... — Afirmó su agarre. Demonios. ¿No lo había superado ya? ¿Por qué él se sentía así? — No tengas miedo de mí. ¡Podemos crear nuevos recuerdos! — Exclamó en un desesperado mar de culpa.— ¡Pero déjame protegerte de nuevo!... Te extraño, y no puedo olvidarte. — Lo dijo. Por fin admitía de nuevo todo lo que sentía.

Suavizó su agarre, así hasta deshacer del meloso estrujamiento, estaba hablando demasiado y de seguro, le volvía a asustar.

Pero en momentos de nerviosismo como estos, se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos.

Cada centímetro de Suga se quería derretir, y buscar una forma de poder escapar de aquel tormento, pero por más que lo intentara, la fuerza de aquella persona era mucho mayor.

El albino ya no era el atleta que solía ser hace tiempo atrás, ahora sólo era basura humana que se encontraba huyendo de un completo extraño. Si, se había percatado de esto. Escuchar su nombre a viva voz sólo le daba fuertes retortijones en el estómago.

Su pecho dolía, al igual que sus piernas, y aquellos fuertes agarres sólo le hacían liberar lagrimas con más fuerza. Se había quedado sin aire, sólo respiraba cómo podía.

Estaban alejados de las personas, no había nadie que pudiera ver esa escena.

Y él finalmente se había dado cuenta de quién era, esa chillona voz y esos sonidos al llorar: Era Oikawa.

Ni siquiera pudo contenerse estando de pie, quedó frente a él de rodillas, completamente inmovilizando y llorando.

— Tooru-chan... ¿Por qué simplemente no te mueres y me dejas solo? — Pronunció, desviando su mirada hacía él. Sus dientes rechinaban con odio, tristeza. — Piérdete. — Formó una grosera sonrisa en su rostro, su mirada estaba cansada, y no paraba de sollozar. Tenía mucho miedo, pero en el fondo, pedía a gritos alguien lo ayude, que lo proteja. Concluyó sus vacías palabras, alargando su sonrisa, mostrando sus desgastados y filosos dientes que formaban su expresión ahora. Daba un poco de miedo, más de la forma que miraba ahora. Ya no era el mismo.

Hacia calor. Muchísimo calor, demasiado, pero Tooru dio un paso atrás, muy atento a las palabras que este pronunciaba, bastante hirientes, eso era cierto. Pero se había decidido por no dejarlo ir, todo lo que el otro decía no eran más que producto de la sensación que tenía. No podía estar hablando en serio, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era así, aunque lo estuviera haciendo, Oikawa se decidió por no cambiar de posición.

— Sin ti ya estaría muriendo, Koushi.—Le rodeó hasta quedar al frente y al llegar. Se arrodillo, bastante cerca. Ambos estaban igual, pero eran un poco más silenciosos que antes. — Así que si me vas a hacer daño, hazlo ahora. Porque no te voy a dejar solo aún así. — Comentó, con bastante firmeza en su cansada voz. Tomo las manos del menor con suavidad, Suga lucía increíblemente vulnerable ahora y no se alejaría de él. No soportaría volver a perderle. — Hazlo, Kou-chan. — Y sin más las ubico alrededor de su cuello, en perfecta posición para ser asfixiado. Si, su vida acabaría ahora, estaba bien. Sería mucho mejor que sentirse solo de nuevo.

Su expresión, la cual era bastante seria, pasó a ser una más tranquila, hasta una pequeña sonrisa, sin ninguna pizca de burla se formó en sus rosáceos y delgados labios. — Recordaste mi nombre al menos. ¿Si que me odias, verdad? — Y presiono el agarre que tenía en las manos del menor sobre su cuello.

Sin embargo, no sé esperó para nada aquella respuesta tan extraña, llena de sentimiento, amor, paciencia, por poco y Suga cae en lo que cree que sería una grave error.

Pero cuando quiso objetar con una palabra aún más cruel, volvía con sus palabras completamente raras, y ahora REALMENTE estaba pidiendo que lo matara, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan raro? Pero lo peor fue cuando hizo aquel brusco movimiento.

Suga no dudó en clavar sus uñas en las clavículas de Oikawa con mucha fuerza, pero no había razón, simplemente no podía, así que dejó de hacer eso, dos segundos después.

— ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¡QUIÉN DEBE ESTARLO SOY YO! No tú. — Se limpió las lágrimas, con su brazo, ahora todo era increíblemente estúpido. Se veía las marcas dejadas por el fuerte agarre de su ¿novio? — Jamás mataría a alguien, mucho menos a ti. ¿Qué es lo quieres de mí? ¿Ponerme peor acaso? — Nuevamente chirrió los dientes, pero sólo para emitir una risita burlona, parecía nervioso. Tratando de mantener la calma, giró los ojos.

— Si quieres que muera, matame tú. ¿Ya te di la opción, no? — Y su ojo le guiñó. Sin duda el albino era alguien muy diferente ahora, se veía lleno de frustración, pero mas que eso, de temor. ¿Temor a ser lastimado? Sentía que todo había sido su culpa.

— ¿Qué quiero de ti? — Suspiró. — Quiero que te quedes conmigo. ¿No crees que así será más simple cuando me mates? Nadie sospecharía entonces. — Sí, incluso en ese momento,de tanta tensión era capaz de jugar de esa manera. Pero era Suga, uno de sus amores de la adolescencia, tenía tantos buenos recuerdos con él, que como se comportaba ahora era lo de menos. — ¿Por qué parece qué me odias? — Su mano se acercó para dejar en su rostro una suave caricia. Si el contrario se diera cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras, de lo que cada "Te amo" significaba y que literalmente estuviera echando parte de su futuro a la basura, las cosas no serían iguales. De eso estaba seguro. — Fueron tantos años... ¿Sabes cuanto pensé en ti? — Lentamente se fue acercando y tragó duramente saliva al sentir su garganta repentinamente seca.

Paró sus movimientos hasta sentir la acelerada respiración del menor chocar contra sus labios. No siguió esperando más, terminó con esa poca distancia e hizo el primer contacto labial. Ni siquiera se le podía llamar beso, ya que sus labios solo se presionaban contra los ajenos con delicadez. No fue por mucho, pero al separarse, una suave risa escapó. — Sigues siendo un tontito, Kou-chan.

Koushi suspiró. — Cierra la boca por un momento. — Y no dudó ni un segundo en besarlo de una vez por todas. Así que todo ese drama fue para nada, después de todo, volvió a él luego de tanto tiempo.


End file.
